deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous (Legends)/Bio
General Grievous was originally a deadly Kaleesh warrior named Qymaen jal Sheelal. For generations a race of insect-like creatures known as the Huk ripped apart the Kaleesh Homeworld, turning it into a war-torn wasteland, all in the name of taking the Kaleesh people as slaves. In this war, Qymaen learned the art of war and rose into a master strategist, and he made enough kills to be hailed a demi-god by his people. Under his command, the Kaleesh people not only force the Huk off of Kalee, but nearly conquered all of Huk space- finally chasing the insects back to their home planet. The Huk successfully obtained the aid of the Republic, and the Jedi forced Qymaen's forces to retreat from Huk, but Kalee was still a famine stricken wasteland after so many years of constant war- and his people were forced to starve. Desperate to aid his people, Grievous contacted the InterGalactic Banking Clan, becoming an enforcer for them. When the Huk attacked his planet again, he returned to his home to return to war, but the Confederacy of Independent Systems sabotaged his shuttle, and the resulting explosion nearly killed him- forcing the CIS to rebuild him as a cyborg. Grievous was presented to Count Dooku as the ultimate weapon for their coming war with the Republic, and after being personally trained in the art of lightsaber combat by the Count, Grievous was appointed the position of Supreme Commander of the Droid Army. Retaining all of his military brilliance and skill in battle, but armed with deadly lightsaber skills, an incredibly durable armor suit, superhuman strength and speed and a burning hatred for the Republic's Jedi Order, he became a fearsome foe that murdered dozens and dozens of Jedi during the Clone Wars- keeping relatively secret from the Republic for a large part of it. After he lead an attack on the Republic capital, Coruscant, Grievous was able to capture Palpatine, who unbeknownst to anyone was manipulating both sides of the conflict, but as he escaped the Jedi Mace Windu crushed his armor into his stomach and chest- causing him to become much slower and have horrible coughing fits as he was unable to fix the wound by the time Palpatine was rescued by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi or by the time Obi-Wan was able to track him to Utapau, where he was finally killed after a long and dangerous battle with the Jedi Knight. __TOC__ Battle vs. Voldemort (by El Alamein and Cfp3157) Kaff kaff kaff General Grievous dismissed his droid guards with a wave of the hand. "Leave me," he commanded simply. "I wish to be alone now." As his guards disappeared down the corridor, the general allowed his limbs to hang limply at his sides, with the expection of one - his lower right arm stayed cautiously on his lightsaber. The very air was agitated, it seemed, and the general could only feel the same way. He was restless, confined - he felt as if there was a heavy pall hanging overhead. The infamous cyborg let out another fit of coughs, hacking spit into one of his mechanical arms. The close quarters of his personal ship, the Invisible Hand, ''was certainly comfortable for him. But, it still didn't ease his uneasy manner, and he fidgeted as they continued through the outer reachs of space. "Sir, we are low on fuel. We need to dock and refuel, and there is a planet of primitive peoples nearby. We need to land." Grievous let out a roar, and threw aside the droid in anger. The '' Invisible Hand ''and her crew began entered hyperspace, and the ship flew at high speeds to a blue planet dotted with green. General Grievous, slayer of Jedi and tactical genius, was heading to the planet Earth. *** In a manor of the countryside of England, several men and women discussed events of recent times. With that blasted school crawling with his minions, the Ministry of Magic in the palms of their hands, and his greatest foes either dead, stamped beneath his boot, or on the run, the Dark Lord Voldemort was content. "Eh heh heh." He let out his cackle, and his following of Death Eaters joined in their leader's laughter of glee. All the sadistic merriment is ruined when one of their comrades suddenly appears in front of them. His robes are in tatters, and his skin gleems with sweat. "My Lord, we need your assistance!" Voldemort's smile quickly turned into a frown, and he let out a snarl. "You dare to demand my assistance with such a meaningless task?! ''Crucio!" ''The blast surprised the Death Eater, and his agonizing screams fill the manor. The Dark Lord smiles, secretly glad to finally find an opponent as brutal and apparently skilled as he. "Eh, heheheheh! EH HEHEHEH!" Voldemort draws his wand, but before leaving lets out a series of hissess. The last thing the Death Eater will ever see is his master dissappearing in a cloud of shadow and a large python jumping at him, jaws extended..... *** General Grievous eased his way out of his pilot's seat, his four arms slowly pushing upward as he lifted himself painfully out of the cramped space. His landing craft had settled quietly onto the grass below, and a ramp slid downward as the cyborg stepped out in a few powerful strides. Holding his head up high, Grievous surveyed the surrounding area. Two repair droids stepped out behind him, mumbling idiotically. One fell halfway down the ramp. "Silence, fools." Grievous's voice was quiet but commanding. "Get to work." As the droids bent over the craft and began the process of refueling and doing minor repair detail, Grievous paced anxiously around the grassy knoll. Toward the distance, a wooded treeline sat shrouded in mist. One of his hands rested instinctively on the hilt of a deactivated lightsaber. Off towards the distance, an owl hooted, masking the sound of a small ''pop. Grievous strained to hear the noise, though, and spun around, whipping out his lightsabers and twirling them to deflect a jet of green light sent his way. "Uh... sir?" one of the droids poked its head around the side of the craft, only to erupt into flames and explode. The other droid gave a cry of surprise and fell over on the grass, unharmed. "Keep working! I'll handle this!" Grievous shouted. Bending forward, the general sprinted forward, spinning his lightsabers to deflect the mysterious blasts of energy flying at him. The quiet knoll had erupted into a barrage of blasts and yells. Voldemort appeared in the dark night sky, taking in a sharp breath of air. It seemed the shadows drifted around his feet, for he felt agitated and worried. He analyzed his surroundings. There, on the grass, was the body of one of his Death Eaters. There was a single hole inside his forehead, steaming still. He walked onward, more dead bodies littered aroudn the forest floor. "Lumos." ''With a single word, a bright light appeared at the end of his wand. In front of him, stood a monster. Robotic limbs, four of them, and clawed toes. A beige colored armor-like body, and the build of an insect. In his hand was a single silver wand, producing a green blade of pure energy. Voldemort felt power in this creature before him, an almost aura-like sense radiating from the creature. "Who-*cough* is your leader?" In his other hand was one the Dark Lord's followers, grasping in vain at the robotic hand. "Please, don't kill me!" the Death Eater pleaded, his mask removed. Grievous let out a rasping cackle, and impaled the wizard on his lightsaber without a moment of hesitation. The wizard gave a choking grunt and slumped forward. He threw aside the carcass, and inspected his environment. What he wasn't expecting was yet another blast of green light, coloring the dark black night. "''Avada Kedrava!" ''Grievous' reaction was instant, one of his four arms withdrawing another ligthsaber. The blue blade easily reflected the spell, and it ricocheted into the night. Voldemort's smear quickly turned into a scowl. "So, it appears as if you will appear to be more of a challenge." Grievous' eyes squinted, amused by this bald human. He let out a cackle, then a fit of coughs. He quickly began sprinting towards Voldemort, twirling his four lightsbaers in a wild tornado to block the barrage of spells coming at him. "Nyeah!" Voldemort let out a gasp of fear, realizing just how close Grievous was. He apparated in an instant, letting otu a loud ''pop ''and dissappearing into the shadows . Grievous swung his four blades downward...into empty space. He quickly turned around, drawing his blaster pistol as well. It let out a single laser. "''Protego!" ''A mystical barrier appeared from the wand, and the blast left immediately. The laser shots tore into the night air, dissipating into nothingness as they hurtled futiley toward Voldemort's magical shield. Grievous leaped high into the air and landed on the barrier, sliding downward, lightsabers pounding furiously on the edges. Voldemort broke the shield in an instant and followed up with a Killing Curse, which soared past General Grievous' face and into the woods. Swinging his wand down, Voldemort summoned a magical blade-like curse that sliced through Grievous' robotic skeleton, severing one of his arms. The dead limb dropped to the grass, the lightsaber humming idly. Feeling no pain but enraged nonetheless, Grievous hacked forward with his three remaining arms, cutting off a piece of Voldemort's robes. The fabric fluttered down to the ground and was incinerated as it landed on the idle lightsaber. Voldemort apparated away with a pop, and Grievous stopped and listened to the battle raging in the distance. His droids were clearly holding their own against the inexperienced Death Eaters. There was a faint pop behind him, and Grievous turned instantly, the vibrating hum of his lightsaber becoming a searing scorch of light meeting flesh. A half a second later, Voldemort let out an inhuman cry of pain. Grievous had thrusted one of his lightsabers through the Dark Lord's midsection. Tearing it out of his foe's body, the cyborg general spun in a circle, slashing his three lightsabers horizontally, ripping Voldemort to pieces. The body slipped apart with a sickening squelch and lay multilated on the ground. The lightsabers deactivated in Grievous' remaining three limbs. He looked over to the spacecraft, where his tireless droid engineers were doubled over, fighting and fixing simultaneously. He coughed violently before shaking his head in disgust. These renegade, magic-using militamen were no match for him, even if his droids were too incompetent to properly dispose of the threat. Heading toward the Death Eaters, he wondered if he had to do everything himself... Expert's Opinion Grievous' greater combat skills and the defensive/offensive properties of his lightsabers were more than enough to counter Voldemort's Avada-Kedavra-spam. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam) (by Samurai234) General Grievous: The Arbiter: In a small building, The Arbiter is leading 5 covenant elites to eliminate any enemy there. Up ahead, Two Battle Droids are defending a room that is under Separatist control. They see The Arbiter and his men and Open fire with their Rifles. They manage to kill one elite. General Grievous: The Arbiter: However, The covenants return fire, and one armed with a plasma rifle manages to take a droid. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The other droid is eliminated by an elite with his Plasma Pistol. General Grievous: The Arbiter: As The Arbiter and his men enter the building, The alarm is triggered. Inside the building, Grievous and his remaining droid are scanning the building for any intruders. "Hmm. I think we have unwelcome guests." Says Grievous to one of his droids. Shall we greet them?" "Rodger, Rodger." says the droid. Grievous separates from the Group, and sees an elite walking down the hallway. He pulls out his Bulldog RLR and kills the alien with only one blast. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Meanwhile, Three Elites come face-to-face with Grievous' droids. The two teams both open fire on each, until They both decide to hurl grenades. Both teams' grenades blow up, and take out a member from both sides. General Grievous: The Arbiter: One of the elites pops out and manages to eliminate a droid with his covenant carbine. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The other droid quickly open fire with his blaster rifle, and quickly runs after killimg one of the elites. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The covenant elite searches for the droid, but he is shot by Grievous with his pistol. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Meanwhile, the last droid looks for The Arbiter, but he stabbed in the back by The Arbiter in the back with his energy sword. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Suddenly, Grievous approaches The Arbiter and activates his lightsabers. The two duel, until The Arbiter manage to cut off two of Grievous' arms. Grievous slashes The Arbiter in his leg, and then stabs him in the neck. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Grievous laughs and says "You fool! Did you really think you could beat me?". Expert's Opinion It was no surprise at the outcome. Grievous had the better weapons and better fighting skill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Wassboss) General Grievous and 4 battle droids are walking through the crippled city of Moscow. Grievous has heard rumors that thier has been a resistance in this city and he is here to stomp it out. Something moves in the shadows and grievous immidiatly opens fire on it but all his shots miss. The driods all copy thier leader and open fire on the shadow. Its not long before the body of a predator falls out of the shadows, full of blaster holes. (5-4) Grievous pumps his fist in the air but his victory is short lived. A pair of predators appear behind the group and open fire on them, killing two of the droids. (3-4) Grievous puts his blaster rifle away and swaps it for four blaster pistols, quadrupling his firing speed. The predators are not prepared for this and are forced to retreat. However one of them is struck down by one of the droids, who gets a perfect headshot on the predator. (3-3) The remaining predator runs off into a alleyway and grievous orders one of his droids to give chase. The droid dissapears round the alleyway corner but is soon sent flying back by a net. It smashes him into the wall and slices him into several large chunks. (2-3) Greivous takes out a thermal detonator and throws it into the alleyway. The explosion goes off and the body of a predator is sent flying out, smashing against the same wall the driod was seconds before. (2-2) Thinking the battle is over, grievous puts away his pistols and he and the droid head back to base. Little do they know that a predator is watching them from the roof of a house. Sliding out it's wrist blades it leaps from its perch, heading straight for grievous. The droid looks up and sees his superior in danger and lunges forward, putting himself between the predator and grievous. The predator smashes into him and stabs him multiple times in the head, untill the droids body lies broken and still. (1-2) Grievous iginites his lightsabers and chops the predator to pieces, all with out batting an eyelid (Cause he's a cyborg). (1-1) Grievous looks around for any more predators and sees one standing right in front of him, in the open. Grievous charges at his opponent, twirling his lightsabers around in a show of skill. The predator takes out a smart disc and throws it at the droid general. Grievous easily slices through the disc and continues charging at the predator. The predator is shocked by this and only just manages to slide out his wrist blades before grievous is upon him. He dodges several slices from the lightsabers before ducking down undernieth and stabbing grievous in the left leg. Grievous laughes at this attempt and decapiates the predator. (1-0) Grievous roars in victory and stands in a fighting position for several minutes, incase any more predators come. Satisfied that they are all dead, he sheathes his lightsabers and begins to make his way back to base. Winner General Grievous Expert's Opinion The reason General Grievous won was because of his ruthlessness and better experiance fighting tougher foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kig-Yar (by Wassboss) General Grievous and 4 droids stand at the the top of a tall mountain range, suvaying the battlefield below. Grievous watches as the covenent forces gather in the valley ready for that battle that will commence. Grievous has heard of these warriors many times before and now it is finally time for his droids to prove they are the better warriors. Grievous stares at the troops for a few seconds longer before turning and making his makeing his way down the mountain, his droids not far behind him. Little do they know they are being watched.... Vay and 4 other kig-yar (2 jackals and 2 Skirmishers) are watching the droid general from the woodlands below the mountain. He has been told by an elite zealot that they are too assassinate grievous so that winning the proceeding battle will be easier. He and 4 of his best snipers now wait for thier opponent to get in range. Vay already has his mens sights trained on the droids as the finally reach the bottom of the mountain. Vay gives the order and the snipers fire thier focus rifles almost insinc. Unfortunatly grievous deflects all the shots with his lightsabers, the energy beams bouncing off and instead hitting the droid next to him. (5-4) Grievous hurls a thermal detonator into the area the shots came from and the kig-yar scramble out but one of the jackals is too slow and is killed in the firery explosion. (4-4) Now exposed grievous orders his men to open fire on the kig-yar which they do, managing to kill the other jackal. (3-4) Vay switches his focus rifle for a needler and pumps the nearest two droids full of needles, killing them in a pink explosion. (2-3) One of the skirmishers takes out a plasma grenade and throws it, managing to get it stuck to the last droids arm. The droid drops his Blaster rifle in shock and tries to shake the grenade off to no avail. Taking out his SE-14 blaster pistol it kills the skirmisher that threw the grenade before the grenade goes off. (1-2) Now alone grievous blocks several needles and charges at the last skirmisher who fires his focus rifle which grievous delflets with his lightsabers. He swipes at the skirmisher who discards his focus rifle and jumps onto the droid general, digging his teeth into his shoulder blade. However being a droid the attack does little to stop grievous as he headbutts the kig-yar, knocking him to the ground. He then thrusts his lightsaber into the downed kig-yar's head. (1-1) Grievous then turns his attetion to Vay who is still in shock at what he saw. Shaking himself off he takes out a plasma pistol and begins to charge it up as grievous advances on him. Once it is fully charged up he fires it but grievous blocks the attack with his lightsabers before decapitating the kig-yar leader. (0-1) "That was too easy" grievous say smiling. He hears the sound of lasers flying and realises that the droids must have attacked without him. Grievous puts away his lightsabers and picks up one of the dead droids blaster rifles. Slinging it over his back he runs over to the battle. Winner General Grievous Expert's Opinion This was no contest at all. Grievous has the better weapons, skill, training and experiance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by Urbancommando77) No battle written 'WINNER: DARTH VADER''' Expert's Opinion While Grievious had four lightsabers as opposes to Vader who only had one, the latter was much better trained, and was able to manipulate the Force, unlike General Grievious who was almost entirely machine. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Savage Opress (Legends) (by Deathblade 100) Onboard a space station, Savage Opress is searching for his brother Darth Maul. As he passes by a landing bay, General Grievous emerges from his starfighter with orders from Count Dooku to kill Savage for his betrayal. The two face each other, before Grievous draws his E5 Blaster Rifle and fires at Savage. The Zabrak angrily uses the Force to push the Kaleesh cyborg into a wall. Greivous runs to his starfighter and grabs his Electrostaff, as Savage grabs his Pike. Both clash briefly, before Grievous kicks the Nightbrother in the chest and strikes him with his Electrostaff. The angered Zabrak swings his pike into Grievous' chest before using the Force to push the cyborg backwards, giving the Nightbrother time to draw his Sabrestaff, which he promptly ignites. The cyborg draws two of his captured Jedi Lightsabers and ignites both of them. The two face each other until, Savage rushes towards Grievous and starts to hack away at him. Grievous starts to deflect his opponent's clumsy strikes before counter-attacking. Grievous starts to deliver a barage of strikes towards the inexperienced Dathomirian Nightbrother, who parries them clumsily. Savage catches both of Grievous' lightsabers with his sabrestaff, before the Kaleesh cyborg splits his arms in half and ignites another two captured lightsabers through the Dark Jedi's chest. As Savage collapses, Grievous collects the dropped sabrestaff and walks back to his starfighter, coughing. Expert's Opinion While Savage Opress had the speed and the better special weapon, General Grievous' more experience, better training and better armour and weapons give him the win. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Category:Bios